Lima Kata
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Drabble/Canon\FugaSasu not incest!/"...ada syaratnya!"/"Ng? Syarat apa?"/"Cukup ucapkan lima kata yang Aku sebutkan!"/"…lima kata—lima kata apa?"/Dan tanpa memakan banyak waktu lagi, ia pun segera membisikkan lima kata yang ia maksud kepada sang ayah yang tidak mengetahui lima kata yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke./"…nah, sekarang, ayo Ayah ucapkan!"\FOR FAMILY SPRING EVENT 2012!


**.**

**Title: Lima Kata**

**Disclaimer: Masashi-Kishimoto**

**Wanings: canon/drabble/OoC/dan-kesalahan-kesalahan-lainnya-pada-fanfiksi-ini**

**.**

**_For Family Spring Event 2012!_**

**_._**

"Sasuke!" Sebuah panggilan untuk sang bungsu Uchiha tiba-tiba terdengar dari bagian dapur di kediaman Uchiha—dengan Uchiha Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarganya. "Ayo bantu Ibu, Sasuke!" Wanita itu—Uchiha Mikoto—kembali memanggil sang bungsu untuk membantunya memasak makan malam.

Si bungsu—Uchiha Sasuke—langsung cemberut ketika sang bunda malah memberikan perintah yang seharusnya diberikan kepada anak perempuan. Bukan dirinya. Apalagi, sekarang ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Sementara kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi—sedang menjalankan misi.

"Ah, Ibu! Nanti saja, ah!" Sasuke menolak, lalu kembali memperhatikan ayahnya yang terus saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang segudang. "Lagipula, Aku kan laki-laki Bu—"

"Bantulah dia, Sasuke." Sang kepala keluarga—Uchiha Fugaku—menegur sang bungsu dengan nada datar. Sementara oniks pria itu masih tetap terfokuskan dengan pekerjaannya. "Kasihan Ibumu," lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke cemberut, mendengar ayahnya ternyata tidak memihaknya. "Tapi Ayah …." Lelaki itu langsung memasang wajah memelas, lalu memeluk ayahnya dari belakang. "… Aku kan laki-laki—"

"Sasuke. Bantu Ibumu, nak." Pria itu kembali memotong ucapan Sasuke untuk yang kedua kali. Kali ini perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan kepada sang anak yang masih saja memohon agar dirinya tidak perlu membantu wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. "Kamu anakku, kan?" —Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terdengar jelas di telinga Uchiha bungsu.

"Eh?" Uchiha Sasuke terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Pria dengan marga Uchiha itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat respon yang diberikan oleh sang anak. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, sembari menulis laporan. "Apa kamu tidak mau dianggap debagai anakku, Sasuke?" Ia menambahkan, membuat Sasuke segera menampar dirinya sendiri dan segera sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tentu tidak!" jawabnya tegas. "Aku anak Ayah! Aku adalah anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto!" lanjutnya, membuat Fugaku yang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Uchiha bungu tersenyum kecil. Sementara Mikoto yang mendengar jawaban itu dari dapur turut tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Fugaku—kembali dengan wajah datarnya, lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. "Jadi, bantulah Ibumu, kalau kamu memang benar anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto," sambungnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ayah. "Tapi, Ayah …." Bocah bersurai hitam itu menggantungkan perkatannya, membuat atensi Fugaku kembali teralihkan dengan sosok anak kecil berambut _raven_ yang berada di belakangnya. "…ada syaratnya!" Ia menyambung kalimat yang tadi sempat ia beri jeda.

Iris hitam itu sedikit melebar. "Ng? Syarat apa?" tanya Fugaku—_to the point_.

Bocah itu tersenyum lebar. "Mudah kok!" jawabnya riang. "Cukup ucapkan lima kata yang Aku sebutkan!" lanjutnya—dan ia kembali memeluk sang ayah lebih erat.

"…lima kata—lima kata apa?" tanya sang kepala keluarga, tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh misteri. Dan tanpa memakan banyak waktu lagi, ia pun segera membisikkan lima kata yang ia maksud kepada sang ayah yang tidak mengetahui lima kata yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"…nah, sekarang, ayo Ayah ucapkan!" seru Sasuke, ketika ia sudah selesai membisikkan lima kata yang dimaksud olehnya. "Dan jangan dipotong-potong lho!" tegasnya, membuat Fugaku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah si bungsu yang benar-benar kekanakan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ujar Fugaku datar. Lalu kembali mengerjakan kembali tugasnya yang akhirnya tertunda karena 'permainan' yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Senyum mengembang di wajah si Bungsu.

"Ayo cepat!"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sabar."

"Ayah ayo cepa—"

"Aku sangat bangga denganmu, Sasuke."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Fyuh, akhirnya bisa nyelesaikan fanfiksi buat ****_FSE_**** 2012. :'**

* * *

**A lots of thanks for reading~**

**Feedback? Review?**

* * *

**(11/08/2012) Chikuma Aizawa**


End file.
